


this divine form

by bottleredhead



Series: these celestial bodies [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Never The Twain Shall Meet, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottleredhead/pseuds/bottleredhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fated origin of a fasting Orestes and his unaccepted Pylades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this divine form

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of late-night musings. It's part one of a series that will explore the dynamic of Enjolras/Grantaire as the ideas of Greek gods.
> 
> Let's talk about a) the cliched summary and b) how I can't write.

When the deities failed and the people stopped believing in them, they decided to try again at being worshipped. This time, they were not going to be conceited. They were going to create the perfect god, made so by his mortality and utter humanness. Each blessed the mortal god with a trait; hence the worship of this god would sustain them where their followers did not. 

Helios extended his hand to the Sun and took its fire, pouring the burning Sun into a chalice from which he had the mortal god sip. Fierceness and passion took hold in the mortal god’s heart, setting his nerves ablaze with the need to burn away the darkness. Huntress Artemis pressed her finger into the mortal god’s muscle, impelling into him the thrill of the hunt and the erudition to hunt down those who were born to be prey. Wise Athena, disgruntled by the conflation of the mortal god’s ego at being an enhanced predator more capable than any, plunged her hand into the mortal god’s skull and cradled his brain gently, imbibing sagacity and intelligence where reasoning should dwell, making the mortal god less likely to attack on the basic principle of hunting; it humbled him. Ares, chronically angry, gave him insatiability in battle, which blackened the blood in his veins as the voracious need to kill warred with the logic so smartly bestowed upon him by Athena; that made the mortal god struggle to do the right thing, thus remaining human for his efforts. Finally, Apollo, not to be outdone by his brethren, bestowed upon the mortal god light and music, which translated into a fiery halo of golden curls and a voice that compelled any who heard it to draw nearer, to listen closer, and made the mortal god charming (and terrible).

Thus the mortal god was breathed to life and set loose to walk upon the earth. They named him Enjolras.

Aphrodite, angered by her brethren’s disregard of her gifts, raged to Dionysius. She vowed to never let love settle in the mortal god’s heart, robbing him of empathy and the desire for love. She ensured that no bloom of desire would ever grow in his body and made him cold to the affections and the affectations of others.

Dionysius, sympathetic to his sister, rose from amongst his maenads. He chose a pretty maenad with hyacinth-blue eyes and presented her to the love goddess. Aphrodite bequeathed upon the maenad the most beautiful of personalities and the capability to love fiercely, wholly, like no one has ever loved before, hiding her gifts behind an ugly face that repelled those who looked at her. Vengeful, Aphrodite created a soul to complete that of the mortal god’s, and breathed it into the maenad. She transformed her into man to match the mortal god, for this turned maenad was to be the mortal god’s soul mate – yet they were never to bond, she swore in spite.

Wishing to add to the turned maenad, Dionysius incited wine made from grapes of the finest of Ampelos’ vines to flow through his veins instead of blood. In doing so, he concluded the creation of the perfect antithesis to the mortal god. Aphrodite’s revenge was complete.

He was called Grantaire.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are very welcome :)
> 
> If you have any constructive criticism, I'd be very happy to hear it.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://enjolraspermitsit.tumblr.com)!


End file.
